1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device using a pixel that compensates a threshold voltage of a driving transistor and mobility deviation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all sorts of flat panel display devices are being developed, due to their superior characteristics as compared to the traditional cathode ray tube. For example, flat panel display devices have a lighter weight and a smaller volume or thickness than a cathode ray tube.
Especially, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device among the flat panel display devices is being considered as the next generation display device because of its excellent luminance and color purity. This is due to the OLEDs ability to display an image using an organic light emitting diode which is a self-emitting device.
The above-mentioned organic light emitting display device may be divided into a passive matrix organic light emitting display device (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting display device (AMOLED) according to the driving of the organic light emitting diode.
The active matrix organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged at the intersection between scanning lines and data lines. In addition, each pixel includes the organic light emitting diode and a pixel circuit for driving the organic light emitting diode. The pixel circuit is typically composed of a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The active matrix organic light emitting display device may be useful in a portable display device, and the like, because of its low electric power consumption.
However, the active matrix organic light emitting display device has the disadvantage that the definition is decreased due to a threshold voltage of the driving transistor and the mobility deviation of each pixel.